El hombre afortunado
by Finn-chan
Summary: ¿Preguntas que si soy feliz? Soy rico, atractivo, vivo en un piso de lujo y además tengo la mejor profesión del mundo: el gigoló más buscado de todo Japón. ¿A tí que te parece?


**Aquí vengo con otra historia que, dicho sea de paso, es rara de narices. La idea surgió cuando una amiga (desde aquí te saludo, oh, gran dueña y señora de los fanfics emo xD) me propuso presentarme al concurso de fanfics del foro de Amuto Sekaii. Así que aquí estoy, empezando una nueva historia sin haber terminado todavía La curiosidad mató al gato. En fin, así soy yo, una amante del sadomasoquismo literario. **

**Pues ala, no os entretengo más. Solo os advierto que el Ikuto de esta historia es extremadamente narcisista. **

**El hombre afortunado **

Las estadísticas demuestran que hay cuatro maneras de conseguir la felicidad: Amor, dinero, salud y sexo. Yo, por mi parte, no podía quejarme.

¿Dinero? No era un problema. Vivía en un piso enorme con una cama de matrimonio para mi solito y ganaba alrededor de diez mil yenes cada noche.

¿Salud? Tampoco lo era. A mis 23 años recién cumplidos estaba más sano que un niño. No hacia dietas ni ejercicio pero gracias al ADN de mi padre y de mi madre nunca me había salido ni un gramo de mi peso recomendado.

¿Amor? Tenía todo el que quería. Solo con mirarme al espejo mi corazón ya palpitaba de emoción. Os lo juro. No existe hombre en la tierra más guapo que yo. A veces me amo tantísimo a mi mismo que me pregunto si no sufriré algún tipo de trastorno narcisista (nah, imposible. Soy demasiado bueno para eso).

Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, el sexo.

Hay una leyenda urbana que dice que el sexo sin amor es como un bolígrafo sin tinta. Yo siempre me he preguntado quién demonios se inventaba tales sartas de tonterías. ¿El sexo sin amor no es sexo? Venga ya. Seguro que esa frase la dijo un impotente. A mí no me la dan con queso. El sexo, especialmente el sexo sin amor es la mejor jodida cosa que ha inventado el hombre desde las galletas con chocolate. Y creedme que sé de lo que hablo.

A estas alturas puede que os estaréis preguntando quién diablos soy yo y por qué narices hago esto. Pues bien, mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi y soy, posiblemente, una de las personas más increíbles y fantásticas que habita en la península japonesa.

¿Pensáis que exagero? ¿Pensáis que soy un ególatra? Pues es todo verdad. Y no porque yo lo diga, no. Es que es así. Todas las mujeres con las que he estado me dicen lo mismo. Murmuran: Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, eres la persona más increíble que ha pasado por mi vida, en fin, cosas de ese estilo. Y la verdad es que no las culpo. Cualquier ser humano normal y corriente se quedaría deslumbrado por mi presencia.

Y ya ni te digo cuando ven mi miembro viril. En esos momentos es cuando oyes las mandíbulas de las chicas hacer crack, desencajándose. ¡Es un sonido tan angelical!

Pero qué os voy a contar, si soy el gigoló más popular de Japón. La gente pide cita por verme. Las mujeres me desean. ¡Los hombres me desean! Y eso no es moco de pavo.

¿Todavía no me creéis cuando digo que soy la persona más jodidamente feliz del mundo?

¡Ay, sarta de ilusos! Venid y aprended del gran maestro del amor y de la seducción.

* * *

¿Alguna vez habéis tenido esa clase de sueños, que parecen reales, huelen como la realidad, saben como la realidad, tienen el tacto de algo real, y que, cuando despiertas, tienes la sensación de que de verdad han pasado? Pues así me encontraba yo. Con la cabeza metida entre los muslos de Ayumi, saboreándola, sintiéndola, oyéndola gemir mi nombre cuando mi manager, el señor Takeshi, me despertó de un codazo.

Mi conciencia se había quedado medio en el limbo, entre los muslos de Ayumi, pero el señor Takeshi (Take, para los amigos) no me dio ni un momento de respiro.

- Arriba Ikuto, que tienes trabajo. Y por el amor de Dios, tápate un poco o cómprate un pijama. Estoy ya harto de ver tu polla turgente cada mañana.

A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaba la ropa (sobre todo la de marca) yo siempre dormía desnudo. Supongo que eran cosas del oficio. El caso es que no me hacía falta ninguna tela tirante de pantalón para saber que tenía una erección como el Empire State de Nueva York de grande. Mire con asombro mi virilidad, preguntándome por enésima vez como es que Dios me dotó de un aparato reproductor tan fantástico y vigoroso.

Entre sonrisas me levante y comencé a vestirme. Si Take no hubiera estado en mi habitación me hubiera hecho un alivio rápido para que mi miembro volviera a su estado de flacidez, pero estando él ahí me daba bastante apuro. Me planté frente al armario meditando qué clase de ropa prefería hoy. _¿Armani o Hugo? Mmm, difícil elección. _Al final cogí una camisa blanca de Fortmen, pantalones vaqueros de Lacoste y un par de mocasines negros de Gucci.

Vestido ya a la perfección, cogí uno de los muchos paquetes de tabaco que tenía escondido entre los rincones de mi cuarto y saqué un pitillo. Take estaba revoloteado por la habitación, hablando a gritos por teléfono, más nervioso que de costumbre. Yo simplemente me limité a encender mi cigarro y a darle caladas mientras me tumbaba de nuevo en la cama.

Cuando Take me vio vagueando de nuevo puso el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Pero se puede saber qué narices haces! ¿Sabes la cantidad de trabajo que tienes para hoy? Mira – levantó un puñado bastante grande de papeles mal organizados – Todas estas mujeres han pedido cita para verte hoy. ¡Y tú como siempre remoloneando! ¿No te cansas nunca de estar en la cama?

Dios, realmente se ponía histérico cuando había trabajo. Menos mal que estaba en mi naturaleza bondadosa ayudarle.

- Tranquilo Take. A ver, ¿tienes fotos de las chicas que han pedido mi compañía? – Take asintió y me dio otro puñado de papeles que se encontraban en su maletín. – Pues ala, no te preocupes que te voy a quitar estrés de encima. Vamos a ver.

Mire rápidamente las fotos de las chicas.

- Muy fea. Muy Gorda. Peinado horrible. Muy Gorda. Muy Fea. Muy Superfea. Prima de King Kong. Muy nombre de tío… espera, ¿es un travestí? – Mire el dorso de la foto – Ah no. Es solo que está operada. A ver. Fea, fea y fea.

Le entregue de nuevo el montón de fotos - ¿Ves? ¿A que ahora ya no tienes tanto trabajo? Tómate un respiro por Dios, que te va a salir una hernia.

Take me miró con cara de loco. Abría y cerraba la boca, como si intentara decir algo y luego se lo pensara mejor. Pobre Take, incluso él sufría los efectos de mi pavorosa personalidad.

- Está bien, está bien. Te enseñare las chicas candidatas de martes a jueves, a ver si hay alguna de tu agrado.

Take me volvió a pasar otro montón y yo lo acepté sin rodeos. Volví a echar un vistazo a las fotos.

- ¡Oh, Monique,_ cheri_! ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que te di que vienes a por más? Toma Take. Resérvame el miércoles con ella. – Takeshi cogió la foto de mi adorada Monique y la guardó en una carpeta especial.

- ¿Y para el martes y el jueves? –preguntó. – Te advierto que hay una modelo rusa entre las candidatas.

Mis dedos se crisparon involuntariamente. Las rusas sí que eran unas diosas del sexo. Busqué con ahínco la foto.

- ¡Oh la la! Menudo par de tetas. Mil yenes a que son operadas. Vamos a ver… -miré al dorso de la foto, donde generalmente estaban apuntados diversos datos de las mujeres en cuestión - ¡Toma ya! Tengo un don Take.

- Ya, ya, lo que tú digas

- Veamos cómo se llama nuestra Pamela Anderson rusa… ¡Yekalerina! Qué nombre más raro…

- Es Yekaterina – me corrigió

- Gracias. No me gusta gritar nombres equivocados durante el orgasmo.

- ¿La apunto para el martes o para el jueves? – me preguntó Take, con el boli en la mano.

- Uhm… Para el martes mejor. Me muero de ganas de probar esos pechos tan enormes.

- Bien – confirmo Takeshi – Entonces te queda libre el jueves. Y precisamente de eso te quería hablar yo.

Miré a Take con curiosidad. Pocas veces me pedía favores.

- Dispara vaquero.

Takeshi se ajusto la montura de las gafas negras de pasta y sacó un papel de entre los muchos que tenía traspapelados. - ¿Sabes quién es Tsumugu Hinamori?

- Nop – Si no me acordaba ni de la mitad de los nombres de las chicas con las que me acostaba, mucho menos me iba a acordar del nombre de un hombre.

Take resopló con frustración.

- Resulta que Tsumugu Hinamori es un famoso fotógrafo de la revista Cool & Spicy. Y resulta que requiere de tus servicios.

Abrí los ojos impresionado - ¡Take! Ya sabes que no me acuesto con hombres.

Takeshi me lanzó una mirada asesina. - ¡No es precisamente él quien quiere tus servicios!

- ¿Quiere que le quite de encima a su amante? – pregunté, sorprendido.

- ¡No!

- No me lo digas. ¡Quiere que me acueste con su mujer!

- Por el amor del cielo. ¡No!

Miré exasperado a Take - ¿Entonces qué demonios quiere ese hombre de mí, si no es que me acueste con su amante o con su mujer?

Take me pasó la foto que había estado sosteniendo todo el rato. – En realidad es su hija quién pide tu ayuda.

Cogí la foto y la observé. Una chica – de unos 19 años recién cumplidos – aparecía en la foto. Tenía una expresión de furia varonil que contrastaba vivamente con su pelo rosado y sus ojos dorados. Tuve que mirarla durante más de 5 segundos (gran record para mí, que no solía pararme ni dos con cualquier chica que no llamara mi atención) para captar todos los detalles de su cara.

- ¿Quieres que me acueste con una yonkie de pelo rosa? – pregunté divertido. Aquello parecía más una broma que otra cosa. – Esta tía tiene pinta de loca. Seguro que en cuanto me dé la vuelta me atracará y me pegará un tiro con su revólver de importación. Paso, que la estrene otro.

Take me miró con reproche, pero no me dejé influir. Él ya sabía que mi clientela era muy selecta y que, por encima de todo, no aceptaba a vírgenes.

- Ikuto escucha. Esa chica no quiere a otro. Esa chica te busca solamente a ti. Está dispuesta a pagar diez veces la cantidad normal por una cita tuya.

Mis ojos se agrandaron. ¿Diez veces más? Me mareé ante la cantidad de ceros que aparecían en mi mente. Con esa cantidad de dinero podía comprarme un ferrari alemán y aún me sobraría dinero para gastármelo en ropa.

- Bueno – dije, observando la fotografía desde varios ángulos – Siempre me han gustado las chicas exóticas. Y con respecto a su virginidad… puedo hacer una excepción ¿no? Resérvala para el jueves

- De acuerdo – dijo, con un tono de jovialidad en su voz. No me extrañaba; con cada cliente él se llevaba un diez por ciento de comisión, y seguramente con lo que iba a pagar esta muchacha por mí podría saldar muchas deudas – Te dejó aquí su historia, gustos, personalidad y, básicamente, su vida en letra. Sería bueno que le echaras un vistazo antes de quedar con ella. Ya sabes, para ganártela mejor.

Hice un gesto de OK con el pulgar, pero no tenía intención alguna de mirarlo. No hacía falta en realidad, estaba seguro de que con coquetear un poco con ella caería rendida a mis pies – como todas, por otro lado.

Me levante y cogí la chaqueta. Pasé por el espejo del tocador y arreglé un poco mi peinado.

- ¿Te vas? – me preguntó Take

- ¿Acaso no es obvió? – dije, abriendo la puerta principal. – Voy a visitar a mi querida Ayumi.

Take me miro con terror - ¿Y la historia de la hija de Hinamori?

- Tranquilo Take, cuando regrese le echaré un vistazo – le puse mi cara de niño bueno y Take se ablandó un poco. – Oh, se me olvidaba. – Me acerqué a Take y le puse ojitos de corderito. - ¿Me la prestas?

Mi manager puso mala cara al principio, pero luego acabó cediendo y se quitó la rosa que le adornaba la chaqueta y que reservaba para dársela a su mujer cuando llegara a casa. – Mira que eres romanticón –dije con sorna, pero sin mala intención

Take se sonrojó y yo aproveché para encenderme otro cigarrillo y salir de mi piso, con una rosa roja en la mano.

* * *

Lo primero que hice nada más entrar en el _Café Tokyo_ fue sentarme en la mesa más apartada del local. Aunque no había ningún cartel que pusiera_ reservado_ o algo así, esa mesa siempre se encontraba vacía. Nunca había descubierto el porqué pero siempre sospeché que era cosa de la camarera. Mantuve la mirada pegada a la mesa de madera todo el tiempo, evitando mirar a ningún otro cliente, aunque sabía, por el silencio que se había hecho cuando yo había entré que ellos sí que estaban hablando sobre mí.

No me extrañaba. Mi belleza y sex appeal eran tan abrumadores que generalmente provocaban esa clase de reacciones en la gente.

Una camarera rubia de largas piernas esculturales se me acercó. – Buenos días, ¿desea que le traiga el menú?

Recorrí lascivamente aquellas piernas morenas de arriba abajo mientras sentía como la sangre se iba acumulando en mis partes bajas.

- Solo si tú vienes incluida en él, preciosa. – le susurré mirándola directamente a los ojos.

El deseo recorrió su mirada y yo me empecé a sentir todavía más duro. Dios, si seguía así no podría aguantar durante mucho más tiempo.

- ¿Sabes encanto? Esta noche he soñado contigo. – Le dije mientras acariciaba discretamente su muslo con las yemas de los dedos, muy despacio – He soñado que estábamos los dos solos y que tú te abrías de piernas para mí. – mis dedos ascendieron, rozando la cara interna de sus muslos. – Sabes la tortura que fue para mí soñar que te empezaba a lamer y que, sin embargo, no llegaba a tocarte. Dime Ayumi, ¿cómo vas a pagarme eso? – mis dedos llegaron a la tela de sus braguitas y comencé a frotar mi pulgar contra su clítoris. Ayumi se deshizo en un gemido mientras agarraba fuertemente la bandeja de metal. Por suerte, la mesa estaba tan apartada de las demás que nadie vio ni oyó nada de lo que Ayumi y yo hacíamos. Pero aún así, era un juego excitante.

- Ahh… Ikuto. Para… - gemía

Yo sonreí con sorna. – Vale- paré y vi como la chica se quedaba decepcionada, buscando más. Pero aún así no podía decir nada porque ella misma me había dicho que lo dejara.

- Eres horrible, Ikuto – me dijo con un tono travieso que me puso a mil por hora.

- Ya lo sé encanto. Pero, reconozcámoslo, tanto a ti como a mí nos conviene que yo sea el chico malo. – Sonreí – Anda, tráeme un café que todavía no he desayunado. – comente despreocupado mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ayumi soltó una risita y se fue corriendo tras el mostrador. Yo seguí con la mirada como su trasero se movía con cada paso y como sus piernas morenas se contorneaban con la luz del sol.

Ahh. Qué bella era la vida en estos momentos.

Ayumi volvió con mi café en menos de cinco minutos y se agachó para servírmelo. En ese momento yo tuve una perspectiva de su escote y noté como se me atragantaba un bolo de saliva a mitad de la garganta. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Desde cuándo las tenía tan grandes? Si parecía que se le iban a salir de la camiseta…

Me recompuse como pude, notando como mi miembro latía desesperado. Intenté controlarme y no mirar aquel abismo de profundidad que era su escote. Apreté los puños para evitar que mis manos viajaran una al centro de mi punzante erección y otro al pecho de Ayumi.

Pero la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de ganas de restregar entre mis manos aquellos turgentes senos. Pellizqué levemente el pezón y eso hizo que la camarera casi me tirara todo el café encima.

Nota para mi mismo: Nunca tocar los puntos erógenos de una mujer si tiene entre sus manos líquidos ardiendo. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo era irme de allí y esperar a que ella terminara su turno para hacer las cosas como Dios mandaba.

Me bebí rápidamente el café y rebusqué entre mis bolsillos algunas monedas sueltas. Cogí el recibo y al dorso de este escribí la dirección de un hotel que frecuentaba a menudo. Tras comprobar que dejaba la cantidad justa me hurgué de nuevo los bolsillos y saqué la rosa que le había robado a Take. Le di un beso a uno de sus pétalos y la dejé al lado del dinero.

Mis tácticas de seducción generalmente no eran muy complicadas. Gracias a mi aspecto tenía un setenta por ciento del camino hecho. El otro treinta dependía de la clase de mujer con la que estuviera coqueteando. En el caso de Ayumi, la manera más rápida de llegar bajo su falda era con cumplidos y regalos bonitos. A otras mujeres, sin embargo, les va más el hombre frio y misterioso. Ellas buscan un hombre que les dé juego, que las seduzca, que les mantenga la mente ocupada.

Tanto para unas como para otras, yo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, soy su hombre. Porque, si de algo estoy seguro en esta vida, es que ninguna mujer es capaz de mostrar indiferencia ante mis encantos. Nope, no ha nacido tal mujer en el mundo.

Y es que al final siempre acababa saliéndome con la mía.

* * *

Era un juego excitante.

Yo andaba con los ojos vendados, tanteando el terreno. Usando mis otros tres sentidos – oído, tacto y olfato – para encontrarla.

Algunas veces uno de sus muslos me rozaba la pierna. Otras sus manos recorrían mi espalda. La excitación que yo sentía al intentar atraparla era directamente proporcional a lo esquiva que era ella. Su perfume de Channel me embriagó de pronto y supe que estaba muy cerca de su cuello. La agarre de la cintura y hundí mi cara en uno de sus senos, mordiendo con ansiedad su pezón. Ella gritó sorprendida pero no se apartó. Estaba lista.

Con un movimiento feroz me arranqué la venda de los ojos y le subí la camiseta. Caímos en mi cama y yo aproveche el impulso para trapar entre mi lengua aquel duro botón. Su cuerpo se arqueó contra mí y yo respondí tocándolo con frenesí. Mis manos arañaron su carne, rasparon la curva de su cuello y bajaron hasta perderse entre la montaña de rizos de sus muslos.

Oí como gritó mi nombre entre gemidos, mientras yo introducía brutalmente dos dedos en su interior.

- Ikuto _ma cherie…_

Aunque su cuerpo se estremecía ante mi contacto, la tenía fuertemente agarrada y no la dejé moverse ni un ápice. La mano de Monique buscó el bulto entre mis pantalones y comenzó a frotarlo. Mi mente empezó a quedarse en blanco, obstruida por el placer que sentía.

Monique era una persona muy orgullosa. Sabía que si yo quería obtener placer antes debía dárselo primero a ella. Introduje un tercer dedo mientras aumente la velocidad de entrada y salida. El cuerpo de mi francesa se revolvió contra mí y yo podía sentir como se tensaba con el orgasmo. Monique buscó a ciegas el cierre de mi cinturón y consiguió – tras mucho esfuerzo – bajarme lo suficiente los pantalones como para agarrar mi miembro con toda su palma.

Yo no era imbécil. Sabía que Monique solo hacía eso porque quería que yo me pusiera tan cachondo como para penetrarla rápidamente. En el fondo era una egoísta que solo buscaba que yo le diera placer sin recibir nada a cambio. Sin embargo debía de reconocer que, tal y como estaba la situación, no iba a aguantar mucho mas.

Agarré las nalgas de Monique y ella abrió las piernas al máximo, mostrándome su sexo húmedo y caliente. Yo me introduje en ella bruscamente, notando como sus paredes se iban cerrando poco a poco ante mi virilidad pulsante. Llevé un ritmo discontinuo, entrando y saliendo unas veces rápido y otras lento. No obstante, cuando el orgasmo llegó, mi cuerpo actuó solo y mis caderas se movieron rápidamente, penetrando toda la cavidad de Monique.

Yo gemí ante la cantidad de sensaciones que me recorrían. Miles de rayos difusos pasaban por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Me dolía la cadera y la polla pero el dolor, en mi mente, se difuminaba y se convertía en placer.

Cuando por fín me corrí caí desplomado sobre la cama, exhausto. Lo único que pude hacer fue darle un breve beso en los labios a Monique antes de caer dormido.

_Joder, el sexo con Monique siempre es alucinante _fue mi último pensamiento, antes de que mi consciencia vagara por el Limbo.

* * *

Cuando desperté por la mañana me percaté de dos cosas: que Monique había desaparecido, y que, sorprendentemente, todavía llevaba puesta la ropa interior. Me levanté de la cama, exhausto pero feliz. Cogí un cigarro de un paquete de tabaco que había tirado por la mesilla y lo encendí a duras penas. La primera calada pasó por mis pulmones y me hizo renacer. En esos mismos instantes, con un pitillo en la boca y con la libido más que cubierta, volvía a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero, como no, si tu día va bien alguien tiene que venir a joderlo.

En este caso, el arruina-mañanas era el archiconocido Take, que venía, para variar, con un montón de papeles en la mano.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que haces todavía así? ¡Vístete rápido! La señorita Hinamori está abajo esperándote.

Levanté una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Acaso era ya jueves? Conté con los dedos: el lunes había follado en el hotel con Ayumi, el martes había descubierto que la modelo rusa era en realidad un hombre y el miércoles – es decir, ayer – había tenido sexo salvaje con Monique.

Si. Las cuentas cuadraban. Hoy era jueves, el día de conocer a la muchacha que había pagado 100.000 yenes para verme. Chasqueé la lengua con desilusión. No tenía ninguna gana de vestirme y bajar a conocer a una clienta loca. Lo único que quería hacer era volver a la cama y ponerme a dormir.

Por desgracia Take era muy estricto con los clientes que daban generosas aportaciones a su cartera.

Me tiró de la oreja y me obligó a vestirme. Yo me moví con desgana y busqué la ducha. Tras un rápido baño de menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba lo suficientemente despejado como para que esa parte de mi que conquistaba a toda mujer volviera a la acción.

Me puse un traje juvenil y dejé mi cabello levemente desordenado. Take me dio el aprobado y bajamos juntos al comedor a encontrarnos con esa tal Hinamori.

Ahora que lo pensaba… no había leído el informe que Take me dejó sobre ella, así que no sabía ni como se llamaba. Gran fallo por mi parte, pero ahora no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Supongo que tendré que recurrir a la improvisación para seducirla.

Take me dejó a la entrada del restaurante donde íbamos a conocernos. Antes de irse y dejarme sólo ante el peligro me advirtió de una cosa.

- Ikuto Tsukiyomi, por la gloria de tu madre. No. La. Cagues.

Yo le eche una sonrisa a mi manager medio-seria, medio- en broma. Él sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de cagarla con ninguna mujer porque todas caían rendidas a mis pies. Le palmeé el hombro en señal de tranquilidad y me dispuse a entrar.

Me sentí un poco extraño al principió, he de reconocerlo. Las primeras citas no suelen causarme problemas, pero, vaya, no todos los días pagaban cien de los gordos para verte. Me dije que lo mejor era que la sedujera pronto y que me la quitara de encima. Quizás con suerte la muchacha sería una ninfómana en potencia y todo acabaría en otra noche de sexo salvaje como la de ayer.

Me costó localizar una cabellera rosada entre el gentío. Estaba a espaldas de mí, sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas. Caminé con decisión hasta su mesa, sin dejar que el miedo me dominara. Cuando llegué, respiré hondo y me armé de valor. Lentamente coloqué mis manos tras su nuca y la obligué a levantar la cabeza y mirarme.

Lo primero que me sorprendió fue que no se asustara de mi movimiento. Ya lo había practicado varias veces y todas las mujeres se habían llevado un buen susto. Sin embargo ella, aquella chica de cabello rosado no se asustó, sino que parecía que ya sabía que yo estaba allí, tras de ella, y que iba a cogerla de la cabeza. Lo segundo que me impactó fueron sus ojos, no por que fueran especialmente grandes o bonitos, sino porque en aquella pupila dorada se escondía una mirada tan profunda que te hacía sentir pequeño.

Y para que quede claro, a mi pocas cosas me hacen sentir pequeño.

Menos mal que la experiencia me hizo reaccionar rápido, antes de que ella notara mi creciente nerviosismo.

- Hola encanto – dije, con mi voz más dulce y seductora. – Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a tus pies, para servirte.

Le bese en un costado de la cara, pero tampoco se inmuto. Ni siquiera aquella mirada cambió sino que seguía mirándome con esos ojos que no parecían más que destilar furia por los cuatro costados.

- Voy a ir al grano Ikuto. – me dijo con una voz monocroma, sin vida. – Necesito tu ayuda.

No me dejé vencer tan fácilmente. Todavía tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a conquistarla. Me senté justo delante suyo y le lancé una mirada profunda, dándole a entender que estaba interesado en ella. - ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude, cielo?

Por un momento, la mirada de Hinamori se tornó terrorífica.

- Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de Hotori Tadase.

En ese momento abrí la boca en estupor. Miré a Hinamori tan atentamente como mi mente pudo, intentando comprender sus palabras. Aquella muchacha no había venido a mí en busca de sexo o compañía.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y en mi mente las palabras de Take saltaron como una trampa para ratones. _Ikuto Tsukiyomi, por la gloria de tu madre. No. La. Cagues. _

Y es que me sentía como el ciervo que está a punto de caer en una trampa. Aquella muchacha, con su mirada llena de odio, había venido a mí buscando nada más y nada menos que venganza.

Sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que tenía que decirle que no y alejarme de ella. Pero había algo tentador en la manera en la que ella decía la palabra venganza. Venganza en sus labios sonaba a terror, pero también a gloria.

Y una macabra idea pasó por mi mente en esos instantes. Aceptar la proposición de aquella completa desconocida y llevar juntos a cabo la más cruel y despiadada de las venganzas.

Venganza contra Hotori Tadase.

Mi rival.

Mi enemigo.

Mi hermanastro.


End file.
